The clans silent beast
by icefox9234
Summary: This story is my first one in my start of my book i have annother chapter coming up but i am working on it slowly.
1. Chapter 1

The clans silent beast

The wind blew through the trees on a cliff. It was normally quiet, but this day it was just disturbed by one person. This person was was looking down at the troops that were marching below. The hundreds of airships that passed by giving off a slight breeze .

He shouted into the air, "Why are we fighting!" Before he would back down from the cliff, letting his undone red coat flutter behind him. His icy blue eyes shone, as the suns rays then disappear into the horizon. The amount of airships that came pass had started to decrease. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion; that could be seen from the same cliff, he was once standing on...

Down in the valley, the explosion had died down. After the smoke and the dust settled he would be standing there with a grin on his face. Looking over at a dented and mangled airship,б he would laugh walking in the opposite direction; towards some troops and another airship. His coat flying off his back, because of the wind of the airship. He would suddenly disappear from the area he where he stood, leaving a small cloud of dust

He would appear once more, on top of the airship, and shout, "I am Raikiri, of the clan Mishimora!" Before taking out his katana, suddenly plunging it into the airship. Channeling his power into it, he overloaded the airships generators.

With the airship exploding beneath his feet, He jumped over to the troops. Shaking in the boots at Raikiri's power, they would then run over to him. But Raikiri would slash his sword outwards towards the troops, knocking them onto their backs.б All of them chanting, "We will not fail!" Even as Raikiri was closing in on them...


	2. Chapter 2

The clans silent beast.

Later that day Raikiri was sat on the beach yawning to himself also thinking about the lack of assignments he has had. He thought to him self "why am being hang out to dry all of a sudden" then he would get up and walk away leaving the dusty beach and the trees behind him .After he had left a person in a leather white jacket climbed out of the sea this person wasn't any normal human....

It was about 10 o'clock at night when Raikiri was sat in his room listening to his friends fighting downstair he always thought about going up to them both and saying to them leave his house because he was sick of the constant fighting and the shouting but as usual he jut kept to him self in his room sat by the window listening to the wind and the townspeople he said to him self "when will i get better company"  
he sighed and went back to looking out his window as the night went past Raikiri fell asleep by the window he was only snoring lightly when a person in a white leather jacket came thought the door with blood over his hand's but as Raikiri woke up from the noise of the door moving the man disapeared leaving a note on the side.  
The note said To Raikiri I have finnaly found you brother ive been looking for you all these years I missed you but now i have found you I wish to challenge you to a fight at the nearst mishimora camp if you can get there my young brother hehehehe i wish you well

Your brother ?????

Raikiri read the letter over and over until he just became so worried about it he picked up his sword and jumped out the window as he landed on the floor he put his sword onto his back and ran into the forest to train he was amazed this so much his heart was racing he could feel it even when he was runnning Raikiri stoped in the middle of the forest and took his sword off his back and gettting into position for fighting but insted he turned and slashed at the tree making it fall ovr as he moved it fell to the side of him he smiled and walked back out of the forest with his sword on his shoulder the same person from his room walked out from behind a tree and laughed to himself as he said out loud " fight me fight your brother Raikiri" but as raikiri turned to say back he disapeared without trace or noise.

When raikiri got home he didnt go indoors he sat outside of his house with his sword on his lap and said "who is this i cant rember who this is " Raikiri slowly fell asleep after that when he woke up in the morning there was a girl with a red coat on infront of him she said " hey brother

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
